vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
ProtoMan.EXE
|-|ProtoMan.EXE= |-|Muramasa Style= Summary The NetNavi of Eugene Chaud, ProtoMan.EXE is is one of MegaMan.EXE's greatest rivals and Proto Man's Battle Network counterpart. Completely loyal to his NetOp, he follows every one of Chaud's orders to the letter and the pair have excellent synergy due to the extensive time they spend practicing every day. Although his ruthless tendencies initially rub Mega Man and Lan the wrong way, Proto Man eventually becomes one of Mega Man's closest associates and most trusted allies. Nevertheless, the crimson Navi tends to chastise his blue counterpart for being too naive and trusting at times, but they generally come to an agreement by argument's end. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: ProtoMan.EXE, Blues.EXE (Original Japanese Name) Origin: Mega Man Battle Network Gender: Male Age: AI is at least 10-12 years old, likely higher (more mature than MegaMan.EXE and has a deeper voice in the dub) Classification: Official NetNavi, Ultimate Program holder (anime-only) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Master Swordsman, Afterimage Creation, Data Manipulation, Capable of transforming his body parts into weapons via Battle Chips, Air Manipulation, Blind Mode lets him fight in the face of visual disturbances, Additional abilities via Battle Chips including (but not limited to): Black Hole Creation, Time Stopping (debatable as a game mechanic), Elemental Manipulation, Summoning, Can terraform the surrounding environment, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Attack Reflection, Invulnerability, Intangibility, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid going by the manga ), Energy Blasts, Regeneration Negation, Can create traps that trigger with the use of Elemental or Sword attacks, Can inflict status conditions Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Considered to be one of the few Navis who can challenge a serious MegaMan.EXE and is an Ultimate Program holder in the anime, putting him in the same league as Bass, though Bass is significantly stronger) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 2.6 Billion C via scaling from MegaMan.EXE, who fought Geo Stelar and ran through the entire Cyber World in a short amount of time in the manga) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely much higher (Can easily wield weapons as large as himself with little effort) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal (On par with MegaMan.EXE) Durability: Low Multiverse level (Has tanked hits from MegaMan.EXE in a serious spar and survived his battle with Nebula Grey in canon) Stamina: Very high, rarely shown tiring in the series and easily fights through entire gauntlets of viruses and HeelNavis every day with little rest in between. Fights continuously for ten hours every day alongside NetOfficial work and is only shown fatiguing in the face of powerful foes like Nebula Grey or when he's forced to take hits. Range: Extended melee range with swords. Interplanetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: A WideSword (a blade designed to hit across a wide area, the Muramasa blade (a traditional Japanese blade that increases in power as its wielder takes damage), the Proto Shield (a shield attached to his right arm that can expand and block frontal attacks as well as redirect the force of the attack as a rapid kinetic blast at the opponent), A generic Buster (an arm cannon for ranged combat), Various Battle Chips Intelligence: ProtoMan.EXE is extremely capable combatant who regularly fights entire gauntlets of Navis and viruses for ten hours a day to hone his skills. He is so experienced that he can work well even without his Operator, a trait only shared with MegaMan.EXE and SoloNavis like Bass.EXE. He is able to make cold and callous decisions if necessary and will follow every order to the letter unless he feels that said order will do more harm than good (which is rare). He is also a master swordsman and executes maneuvers speeds that few Navis can replicate, generally eliminating most foes with a single slash. Weaknesses: Is sometimes a bit too obedient for his own good. His constant training has made him predictable at times due to having his combat patterns ingrained in him. The Proto Shield will only block frontal attacks and can be overwhelmed in certain situations. Heavy preference for melee combat has left him lacking in ranged combat against foes like MegaMan.EXE and often forgoes the use of Battle Chips unless it is deemed necessary. Feats: * Can fight on par with MegaMan.EXE in base and helped to defeat Nebula Grey. * Defeated a bloodlusted Dark MegaMan.EXE * Consistently proves a challenge to the most powerful characters in the series, even if he doesn't necessarily win these fights. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Special Forms * Blind Mode: Proto Man is able to modify his visor to shut out visual disturbances, allowing him to fight effectively in the face of disorienting mirages, vertigo, and illusions. * Muramasa Style: A special Style Change that only appeared in the manga. Proto Man equips the Muramasa blade, a special sword whose power increases with the amount of damage he takes and is especially effective against those with evil intentions. He wields this blade in an iaido style, quickly drawing and sheathing the sword in an instant to cut down most foes before they can react. Battle Chips and Special Techniques * Surprise Sword: After blocking an attack and stunning an opponent with the shockwave, he dashes to his opponent to attack them with a sword. * Sonic Sword: A special movement that creates afterimages in its wake, he quickly maneuvers himself towards his opponent's exposed flanks to slash them at their most vulnerable and attack repeatedly if the opportunity presents itself. * Sonic Wave: Sends an arc of energy from his sword as a projectile. * Step Sword: Teleports in front of an opponent before quickly slashing them. * Cross Sword: Executes a powerful slash that covers a large, cross-shaped area. * Fighter Sword: Swings an extremely long sword that can hit from several meters away. * Life Sword: A powerful Program Advance, Proto Man swings a massive blade that deals incredible damage to all foes in its wake and covers a large area in front of him. * Trance Move: Proto Man rushes his target with a thrust at an angle before turning around and repeating the maneuver before finally teleporting behind his target to finish them with a strike to their exposed backside. * Delta Ray Edge: His signature and most powerful technique, he unleashes a sudden flash to blinds his opponent before striking three times from three different angles, leaving a triangle shaped afterimage in his wake that paralyzes them. * Blade Cyclone: Proto Man spins rapidly while equipped with two sword chips, generating a crimson tornado that repeatedly slashes an opponent should they be caught inside. * Z-Saber/'Hero Sword:' Equips Zero's legendary Z-Saber before attacking rapidly in a series of slashes that cover a wide area. * Muramasa: A Japanese sword that grows in power with the damage Proto Man has taken and is especially effective against evil targets. * Double Hero: A powerful combination attack with MegaMan.EXE that blasts the target(s) with a barrage of energy waves and Mega Buster shots. * Twin Leaders: A combination attack with Colonel in which ProtoMan and Colonel attack with a Step Sword and Cross Divide simultaneously. Notes: He doesn't use Battle Chips as part of his regular repertoire as a boss, but is fully capable of using any Battle Chip available to his Operator when played. This profile compiles all of his feats from the Games (Primary Canon), Manga, and Anime (Secondary Canon). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Silver's Profile (Speed was equal and Silver was Super Silver for this fight) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Data Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2